Memory
by daddysgirl21089
Summary: Ten year reunion at Degrassi
1. Chapter 1

Okay my fellow Degrassi fans. I would just like to say that I am sorry that I did not finish my two previous fics. They just weren't going anywhere and I couldn't think of any way to end them. But I absolutely promise that I will finish this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi and I probably won't start owning Degrassi while I write this, so I'm only putting this once.

Manny opened her eyes groggily and stared at the alarm clock that was beeping in her ear.

"I know, I know," she said. "Time to rise and shine."

She stepped out of bed and sighed. Her husband's side of the bed was empty, as it had been for the past three months that he had been dead. Ever since her husband was hit by a drunk driver, she still could barely get herself to get out of bed each morning.

Wiping the sleep from her eyes, Manny walked toward the shower to get ready for her job at the bank.

Miles away, Emma was still sleeping peacefully when her eyes shot open as she heard a loud crash right by her ear.

"Mommy! Look I can play the drums!" Lindsey, her daughter, yelled as she crashed the pot lids together again.

"That's nice honey, but Mommy is very tired and needs a little bit more sleep." Emma rolled over on her side.

The little girl trotted away, just as the phone rang.

"Great...the world is against me today," Emma grumbled as she reached for the phone. She picked it up ad said hello in a tired voice.

"Hey, hon," J.T. said.

"James," Emma said, sitting up. Where had her husband been all night? "Honey where are you?"

"Still at the airport, the flight got cancelled due to the thunderstorm."

"Oh," Emma said, with sadness in her voice. "Well, do you want me to try and get you a cab?"

"No, I think I should be able to leave in about two hours. But honey, you will never guess who I ran into at the hotel."

"Who?"

"Ashley! You know from school? Yeah, she was with Jimmy, they were just going home from their honeymoon, the lovebirds. Anyways, she asked if I was going to the reunion. And I asked what she meant, and it turns out that there is a reunion coming up. Our ten year reunion, can you believe it?"

"Oh, yes, that reminds me," Emma said. "I got an invitation in the mail. Remind me to show it to you when you get home."

"Alright. Well, I better go. I love you, you know that?"

"I love you too."

Paige walked up the steps to the Corpset building, her business. It was booming, and she had done it all on her own. Paige smiled as she walked through the glass doors and greeted all her employees.

"Oh, Toby, there you are," Paige said, stopping him by the arm.

"Oh, Paige hi," Toby said. "Hey, I'm so sorry to hear about your divorce."

"Don't be. We were so wrong for each other, and if it weren't for my moms persisting for us to be together, Jason and I would have never gotten married."

Toby didn't really know what to say to that, so he just smiled.

"Anyways," Paige continued. "I was wondering if we got that shipment of periwinkle cloth in?"

"Yeah," Toby said. "But it set us back about two thousand dollars."

"And when I make it into those gowns, it will put us forward even more."

Paige smiled and walked down the hall and up the elevator to her office at the very top of the building. She loved Toby (as a brother) but he was a very nervous man. He did a great job as Paige's money manager and with all the computers, but he was more worried about money than the clothes that Paige would make with the cloth that the money was spent on. Paige glanced out of her window and sat down at her desk to start sketching her ideas.

Spinner Mason walked to Sean's house with Craig at his side. Sean really needed consoling after Ellie's suicide a few months back, and so they were having a boys night and watching the hockey game on T.V.

Spinner rang the doorbell, grinning as Sean pulled open the door to his apartment.

"Man, I have two words. Chips and dip," Spinner said as he walked past Sean.

"Hey," Craig said. "How are you?"

"Sick of people asking that question," Sean laughed weakly and let Craig in. He still hadn't told them that he planned to move from Degrassi in a few weeks. It just held too many memories. But there was no need to tell them this now. Tonight, was boys night, and there was nothing to spoil it.

"So are you guys going to the reunion?" Craig asked.

"Yep," Spinner said just as Sean said no.

"Why aren't you going?" Craig asked Sean.

"Because everyone there will be giving me the sympathy look, and I will go insane."

"Look," Spinner said, while chugging down a coke. "You come with us, and I promise that you will have the best time ever."

"Well," Sean said, then stopped, there was no point in arguing. "Fine."

Paige sorted through the mail on her desk and found a letter addressed from Degrassi.

"Who from Degrassi would send a letter all the way from New York?" she thought. She had lost contact with everyone there, except for Toby and Hazel.

Reading the letter, she squealed with excitement. A reunion! She would have to plan what she was going to wear immediately.

Manny walked to her car to head home. It had been a long day. Three men had hit on her, she had messed up someone's account, and had been warned again by her boss that unless she started to act more responsibly, she would have to leave the company.

She drove home and opened the mail box.

"Hmmmm," she said. "A reunion."

Manny was going to throw it in the trash, but then remembered what the therapist had told her, how she needed to start moving on.

"Degrassi, here I come," Manny said.


	2. Chapter 2

Emma sat in front of her mirror, fixing her hair.

"Ugh" she exclaimed. "Of course my hair would pick tonight of all nights to look horrible."

"Honey," J.T. said. "You look gorgeous, as always. Besides, you know that we aren't even going to the first part of the reunion until tomorrow. We are just going to the hotel."

"Yes, I know that," Emma said. "But I also know that tonight you said we would go out to dinner, and see a few of the sights around Degrassi. I don't want to run into someone that we know and look like marriage made me a frump woman."

J.T. laughed and walked out the room into the hall.

"Dad!" Lindsey, running as fast as her chubby little four year old legs would carry her. "Brian took my doll!"

"Okay my princess," J.T. said as he swooped her up into the crook of his arm and walked down the hall. There he found Brian chewing on the dolls head.

"Aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Lindsey screeched as she ran toward the one year old. "Let go!"

She ripped the doll from Brian's hands and Brain started to wail. J.T. stepped over the toys and picked up Brian, calmed him down, and handed him some of his toys. He then warned the children to be nice to one another.

"You be good for Uncle Jack while we are at the reunion," he said.

J.T. went to load the luggage into the car.

"Emma," he called. "We are going to be late!"

Emma appeared at the top of the stairs. After six years of marriage, she still took her husbands breath away.

"You look amazing," J.T. said as she walked down the stairs. He then pulled her to him and kissed her.

"We better get going," Emma said. With that, they said goodbye to Jack and walked out of the door.

Manny fingered her seatbelt nervously. She always hated flying, but it was the only effective way to get to the reunion. She was already sweating nervously, and he plane hadn't even started moving.

"Manny?"

Manny looked up to see an ecstatic Paige and Toby.

"Oh my gosh. Paige!" Manny stood up, forgetting about the seatbelt. Embarrassed as she crashed back into the seat, she undid it and stood up to hug them both. "Hi Toby!"

Toby just smiled but Paige started chatting away.

"Do you mind if we sit by you?" she said, already sliding into the seat. "Whoever was supposed to sit here will understand. So what are you doing in Ohio? Oh yes, now I remember, someone told me you had moved her when you were married. Heading to the reunion? Us too. We had a layover here after flying from New York. I'm sure you've heard of my business, which is there, and Toby works for me. Where is your husband?"

"Oh," Manny said. "He um...passed away."

"Oh, hon," Paige said. "I'm so sorry. My husband and I are divorced, so I guess we are almost in the same boat."

Manny nodded, and then perked up. She was going to have a good time at the reunion. It was what her husband would have wanted. Turning to Paige and Toby, they began to catch up on each others lives.

"Sean man, stop pacing," Spinner said. "The reunion doesn't even start until tomorrow."

"Yeah I know," Sean said. "I'm just nervous at seeing Em...I mean, some of our old classmates."

Spinner and Craig exchanged glances. Sean was aware that Emma was married, wasn't he? If not, he was in for a nasty surprise.

The night of the reunion was here. Everyone was dressed to impress, wanting to show everyone how well off they were. They all looked around anxiously throughout the room, looking for their old friends.

"Manny!" Emma yelled. "Manny hi!"

"Hi Em," Manny said, pulling her into a hug. "Man its been forever."

"I know!" Emma said. Although she hated to admit it, Manny and Emma hadn't talked since a few months after Emma's wedding. Manny had married right before Emma, and her husband took up all her time.

"Where is J.T.?" Manny asked.

"Oh, he's just getting some drinks. But lets not talk about him. Lets talk about you. Where's your husband?"

Manny sighed, and got ready to explain what had happened for the first of many times that night.

Paige stood by the refreshments table, suddenly shy and nervous. What if her old schoolmates didn't think she had done well. She wasn't sure if it had been a good idea to combine the two classes reunions together, because as strange as it was, they were intimidating her. Suddenly someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the dance floor.

Paige laughed, thinking it was Toby. She turned around and gasped when she saw the unexpected face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Spin!" Paige laughed as she hugged him, and then pulled back. "Oh my gosh! How have you been?"

"Oh, you know, okay for the past seven years that we haven't talked. Look, I know when we broke up we said that we would still be friends, but..."

"Let's not talk about that. Let's just have a good time. So, where's the wife?"

"I'm still a bachelor. And you? Where's Jason?"

"Oh, it fell apart. But it's okay. We don't hate each other or anything, we just make better friends than wife and husband, you know?"

Spin nodded then glanced around the room.

"Where is Dylan? I would have thought he would come with you."

"Actually, no, he didn't really want to come back. He said it held too many memories he didn't want to remember."

"Yeah...that was a pretty nasty break up between him and Marco."

"Yeah, I know," Paige said, still mad that Marco had cheated on her brother. She already knew that Marco wasn't coming.

Paige and Spin continued to dance and reminisce about the "good old days".

Across the floor, Emma and James danced away. Although they both knew they should go and talk to their old friends, they were having too much fun together. Just then, Emma felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and was greeted by a beautiful girl, who Emma could only vaguely remember by her eyes.

"Liberty?" Emma exclaimed, while J.T. gazed on. "Wow! You look so great!"

"Yeah, well, living in Paris did me some good. Oh, hi, J.T.," Liberty said, cool as a cucumber.

"Hi, Liberty," J.T. said. He knew he was married, but she looked great! "So, um, I haven't seen you since the wedding. Have you had one yet? I mean...er,"

Liberty just laughed, showing off her beautiful smile.

"Yes actually. John and I were married a few years back, right before we moved back from France. No kids yet, how about you guys?"

"Yes, two," Emma said, as J.T. pulled out his wallet and showed them too her. Liberty cooed appropriately over them, and then bid them farewell. She then walked over to an attractive man and they began to dance.

Manny, meanwhile, sat at a table in the corner. She sighed as she sipped her drink, wondering why she came. Everyone hated her since she got pregnant again as a senior. Especially since she decided to have another abortion. The father of her child, a boy from a college nearby, ditched her, and she was all alone until she met Brian. He didn't care about her past, and they were perfect together, until the car came and smashed into Brian, and smashed Manny's heart as well. Manny became aware of someone standing by her, and she looked up into a familiar face.

"Craig?" Manny asked. "Wow...it is you. You look great. How are you?"

"Fine, just fine," Craig said. "Um, you want to dance?"

"Of course," Manny said, smiling a real, large smile for the first time at this reunion.

She and Craig made their way to the dance floor, and held to each other as they talked about how they had been. They both learned that they were each single, and Manny felt her heart skip a beat. Was it possible that maybe they could try to be together again? Wait, no, she shouldn't think like this. No one could replace Brian. But still...

Manny pushed these thoughts aside and continued to talk to Craig.

"So," she said. "A professional photographer? Impressive."

Craig laughed his magical laugh, and was about to say something when someone tapped on his arm.

Craig turned around and found himself face to face with Toby.

"May I cut in?" Toby said, and without waiting for an answer, he pulled Craig back and pulled Manny to him.

"So," he said. "It's amazing that so many of us are still single. But maybe...you and I don't have to stay that way."

Manny repulsed, excused herself and walked briskly to the bathroom. When she felt it was safe to emerge, she looked around and saw Craig dancing with a tall brunette that Manny didn't recognize. Sadly, Manny walked back to her table. After sitting for a bit, she was about to leave when Toby sat next to her again.

"Fate has brought us together again!" he said with a stupid grin, and pulled his chair closer to hers.

"Actually Toby, I was just leaving," Manny said.

Toby pouted and told her to stay for just a bit longer. Or maybe, they could leave together; he said suggestively and smiled again.

Manny fought the urge to puke.

"Toby," she said. "You have two seconds to remove your hand or I break it off. No, thank you, I do not want to leave with you, nor do I want to talk to you. You are a lovesick pervert; please do not talk to me again."

And with that, Manny stood and walked away.

Pretty soon, Mr. Radditch walked up to the microphone.

"First let me say I'm so glad that you are all her and having a good time," he said. "However, I'm afraid that we must close tonight's activities. I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow morning for some more activities."

All the former students sighed, sad that it was already over. They then said their quick goodbyes until tomorrow, and pretty soon the building cleared out.

The first night was over, but the reunions were just beginning.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, the former students all met at the school to find several young students (currently at Degrassi) waiting for them. The students beamed as they explained that they would be taking everyone around the school for a tour of the school. Everyone set off in one large group. They first headed into the library.

"Wow," Liberty exclaimed. "This place is so different!"

"You can say that again," Toby said.

The library was totally redone. There were high tech computers everywhere, and these computers could locate any book at any time. The room had also been expanded so more books could be held. The adults walked through, admiring the room while the students explained and pointed out some of the renovations. No one noticed that Sean had wandered off by himself, except for Emma.

Emma whispered to J.T. that she would be right back, and walked towards the back shelves where she saw Sean head towards. When she found him, she noticed, unbelievably, that he was on the verge of tears.

"Sean?" she asked gently, laying her hand on his arm. "Sean? What's wrong?"

Sean shook his head and angrily wiped at his eyes.

"It's just," he said in a wavering voice. "I thought I could handle it, being back here and all. But everything I see reminds me of Ellie, and how happy she made me. And it drives me crazy that I couldn't make her happy, no matter how hard I tried."

"Sean, Ellie loved you," Emma said. "She just couldn't love herself. Her death was her choice and there was nothing you could have done once she made up her mind."

"Everyone keeps saying that," Sean said. "But I can't help but think that maybe if I would have loved her just a little bit more, been more affectionate, or anything, she wouldn't have left me to come home and find her dead with an empty bottle of pills in her hand."

Emma was at a loss of words. She had never seen this side of Sean, and she wasn't quite sure how to handle it. He had never cried while she was with him, or at least she had never seen him cry. All she could do was pat his back, and let him cry.

After a few minutes, Sean quieted down and stopped crying.

"Sorry," he said.

"No, it's fine," Emma said. "I just wish there was something more I could do."

"Thanks, but you've helped...really," Sean said.

Emma smiled and walked back to J.T. Sean stood for a while longer, not wanting to look like he had been sobbing, before returning to the group. Just as they were all leaving the library, Sean briskly walked to the back of the group.

Next, the students walked through some classrooms, looking at the new technology and remembering the old memories they had in this place. However, as much as Manny wanted to stay, she had to go to the bathroom. So she quietly slipped from the room and made her way down the hall to the ladies room. Once she had taken care of her business and she had freshened up a bit, she walked outside and found herself face to face with Toby.

"Well," Toby said. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Toby, please, leave me alone," Manny said, trying to walk past him.

"No, I don't really feel like it," Toby said. "Look, I know I'm not the best looking guy at this reunion. But you don't have to worry about your rep. We can be seen together. I know you still have those feelings for me left over from high school."

"Toby," Manny said. "I never ---"

Toby cut her off by grabbing her, and pressing his lips on hers. Manny tried to get away, but for a computer geek, he was strong. Manny opened her eyes and saw Craig walking towards them. When Craig looked up and saw them, his jaw dropped open in shock. Manny and TOBY?

Manny finally pulled away.

"Craig," she started to say.

"No, don't worry about it," Craig said. "I, uh, I didn't see anything."

As Craig walked into the restroom, Manny shoved Toby.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?" she asked.

"Look, you know you like me, so why don't we ditch this joint."

Toby leaned towards her again, and Manny leaned towards him, and brought her knee up straight into his groin. Toby grunted in pain.

"Come near me again, and the pain you will fell will make this seem like nothing," she threatened, and then walked back to the group.

Craig walked out of the restroom and saw Toby lying on the ground.

"Uh, Toby?" he asked, kneeling down beside him. "What happened?" He looked down and saw that Toby was clutching the part of him that hurt, and tried not to laugh. He should have known that Manny would never want to be with Toby.

"Yep, that's Manny's work all right," he said. He then walked off.

Meanwhile, Paige and Spinner found themselves seated under a weeping willow located at the back of the school. It was a perfect shelter. The tour had concluded, and both Spin and Paige wanted to talk more than they wanted refreshments.

"So," Spinner said, after they had talked for a while. "Remind again why we broke up? Because I cannot believe I did something so stupid."

"We were both stupid," Paige said. "We were young, and I was feeling...suffocated. I don't know why I did it. But I promise you, I never meant to hurt you that way. Maybe it was the beer...or something else. But I will always regret that night you found me kissing Craig. But we were both so drunk, and...you know."

Spinner slowly nodded his head. He had hoped that Paige would have talked to him about this, because deep down he knew he still loved her. Paige looked at Spinner with tears in her eyes.

"Honeybee," she said, using the old nickname. "Please...forgive me?"

Spinner responded by leaning in too her slowly, and closing his eyes. Paige followed his lead. Their kiss was not too long. It was short and yet pure and sweet. Once they pulled apart, they looked in each others eyes and knew that they had to give this relationship another chance.

Emma and J.T. sat near the refreshment table, and laughed over some story that J.T. had just told. Emma leaned in and kissed him, and then leaned back and smiled. She had just spotted Ashley, and waved. Ashley waved back but did not head over to their table.

Ashley stood by the doors waiting for Jimmy. Not many people knew that they had ended up marrying one another, seeing as how they had eloped to Vegas. They were just too fed up with the whole wedding planning disasters, so they called it off and got married with only themselves and a witness they didn't know present. And they couldn't be happier. Ashley's eyes scanned the room, and grew wide as she saw Craig walking towards her. She and Craig had tried getting back together when they were seniors, but he had cheated on her again, this time with Paige. Although he said it was only that night, she still couldn't forgive him. They hadn't talked or even seen each other since graduation.

"Ashley," Craig said nervously. "Uh, hi."

"Oh. Hi Craig," Ashley said. They chatted cordially for a little while about random stuff.

"Hey, um, a bunch of us are headed out for lunch. Would you like to come with me?" Craig asked.

Just then, Jimmy walked up and wrapped his arms around Ashley's waist. She leaned her head and he gave her a kiss. Just then Craig saw the ring on her finger.

"Oh, er, Sorry," he said. "I didn't realize that you two...never mind. See you later," Craig hurried away.

"What was that all about?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh nothing," Ashley said. "You just scared the crayola out of him."

"Is that all?" Jimmy asked with a grin. He and Ash kissed again, and then headed out to his car. They were both starved and wanted to get something to eat before they all had another part of the reunion later that afternoon.

Paige and Spinner walked into the auditorium, holding hands. They were starved and wanted to see who all was going where to eat. Just then, Paige saw the last person that she wanted to see at this reunion.

"What are you doing here?" she sneered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, I just came to see my fellow students," Rick said, then smiled his evil smile.

"Well, I don't know how many times we are going to have to tell you this, but let's not repeat school. We don't want you here. Leave. Now," Paige said, as fire gathered in her eyes.

"I have a right to be here," Rick said. "Besides, I think you should be nice to me. You never know what little tricks I have hidden up my sleeve."

Spinner walked up to him and stared him right down into his beady little eyes.

"Look," he said. "One sign of any crap coming from you, and I will call the cops. Got it?"

Rick gulped and looked over Spinner to Paige and glared. Spinner grabbed Rick's chin and pulled it harshly so Rick was looking at him.

"Got it?" he repeated.

Rick broke free and after one last scowl, he left. Oh, he had plans. They had made his life horrible in school, and now he would make their lives horrible here.

Paige stood, trembling. Why was he here? He knew everyone still hated him.

"Spin, I'm scared," Paige said. "What did he mean by 'his little tricks'?"

"I don't know, but don't worry," Spin said. "I will make sure that Rick doesn't come anywhere near us."

"I had completely forgotten that he was released from prison last year," Paige said.

Paige closed her eyes, fighting back tears. Although, it happened so long ago, it still hurt Paige to think about Terri's death. She was supposed to have been better, and then one day she just collapsed. "Complications", as the doctors said. Anyways, Terri died two days later. From the head wound she received from Rick. And although Rick was put on trial, he pleaded that it had been an accident, and only received ten years. Which means he was released last year. And they had all forgotten.

Paige wiped her eyes and tried to smile up at Spinner.

"Well," she said. "I will not let him ruin my good time. Let's go eat."

Emma, J.T., Liberty, John (Liberties husband), and Manny all sat at a table at the restaurant. They had all ordered, and were just chatting as they waited for the food.

"So, Manny," Liberty said. Liberty still harbored bad feelings toward Manny since she got pregnant again. She thought that since she had made the mistake twice, she should be kicked out of school. And when she wasn't, Liberty was even more annoyed.

"So, how have you been doing?" Liberty asked.

"Well," Manny said. "I work at the Ohio National Bank, as a teller. I was pregnant, and my husband and I couldn't have been happier. And then that day...my husband was in an accident, and was killed. And when I found out...well I wasn't very far along into my pregnancy. And the stress from the news...I lost the baby."

Manny looked down at the table. Everyone thought that Liberty would have better sense than to keep on going, but she did.

"Wow," she said. "Too bad that those two other babies of yours were killed too?"

Manny looked up at Liberty with hurt eyes.

"Liberty!" Emma hissed. "What is wrong with you?"

"Come on, Lib," John said, sensing the obvious tension. "Let's go. See you guys later."

After Liberty left, the conversation was sparse, because Manny didn't really feel like talking much.

At a different restaurant on the other side of town, Spin and Paige, and Ashley and Jimmy both sat and talked about how their lives had changed. When the bell on the door rang, signaling that someone was entering the near empty restaurant, Paige didn't even look up, until she heard someone say her name. Looking up, she screamed.

"Hazel!" she said, jumping out of her seat. "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't make it?"

"Well, my boss actually decided to let me come. I'm not too late am I?"

"No way! Paige said, and sat down. Hazel sat down and quickly joined the conversation.

"So, Hazel, what's up with you?" Ashley asked.

"Well, I had to leave my husband at home, because he had to work. And I decided it would be easier if our little girl Elisa stayed home too. She's only two," Hazel said. "Actually, here's a picture."

As Hazel showed the many pictures she had in her wallet, Jimmy and Spinner talked until Spin looked at his watch.

"Hey, uh, guys," he said. "And girls. We should probably get going. The last part of the reunion is starting in about twenty minutes."

After they all got down a few more bites of food, they left the restaurant and boarded the bus that would take them back.

"Haze, I am so glad you are here," Paige said. "Tonight is definitely going to be the night to remember."

Rick sat in the back off the bus, unnoticed.

"Oh yes, dear Paige," he said under his breath, stroking the gun in his pocket. "Tonight will definitely be the night to remember."

**Okay, I hate putting author's notes, but I have to know what you guys think. Should Rick be able to go through with the shooting, or should something stop him. And what characters have you guys not heard about that and you would like to know what happened to them. Please let me know.**


	6. Chapter 6

That night, all the adults gathered in the Gym for one last dance. Emma, J.T., Liberty, and John all danced near each other so they could talk. Spinner and Paige held one to one another as though if they let go they would never see each other again. Manny simply sat in the corner, once again all alone. She sighed and drummed her fingers on the table. She was relieved that Toby had decided to leave early, that way she wouldn't have to be fighting him off all night. Craig walked to where Manny was sitting.

"Hey, Manny," he said, running his fingers through his hair. "We never really got to finish that dance the other night, and I would probably always regret it if I didn't ask you to dance now."

Manny smiled and nodded, and reached up and took Craig's hand. Together they walked out onto the dance floor.

Sean was standing at the edge of the dance floor. He was trying to have a good time, but it was kind of difficult. He still was in a sad mood. Just then, someone walked in front of him that he had seen but didn't recognize.

"Sean Cameron, I don't believe it," the person said. "I would have thought you would have skipped out on this whole escapade."

"Yeah, well, I thought I should try it," Sean said. "This is going to sound really bad, but I don't seem to remember you.

The person smiled and the broke out into a laugh.

"Yeah, I figured as such, seeing as how you haven't talked to me yet. It's me, Alex."

"Whoa, Alex?" Sean said. "I can't believe it's you. How are you?"

"Good," Alex said. She had grown out of the rebel thing and looked great. "But, I would be even better if you would dance with me."

One more couple walked out onto the floor.

Meanwhile, Paige and Spinner decided to take a break to "breathe". As they kissed out in the hall, Paige suddenly heard something and broke away from Spinner.

"Spin," she said, her eyes darting around in the darkness. "Did you hear that?"

"No," Spinner said. He leaned in and began to kiss her again, and Paige kissed him back, even though she had a bad feeling. Suddenly, someone grabbed her around the neck and pulled her back.

"Don't move or I swear I will shoot her right in the head," Rick said.

"Rick, no! Don't!" Spinner said.

"Shut up!" Rick yelled at Spinner. As Spinner started towards the crazed man, Rick just pushed the barrel of the gun harder against Paige's head.

"I said, don't move," Rick sneered. "You wouldn't want anything to happen to her, would you?"

And with that, Rick walked down the hall, still holding onto Paige. Spinner took one last look at Paige's pleading eyes and ran into the gym.

"Someone calls 911!" he screamed. Everyone just stared at him in shock. What was he doing? Was this a joke?

"What, did you not hear me?" Spinner yelled in frustration. "Someone call the police!"

Letting out a scream of madness, Spinner ran over to Hazel and grabbed her purse. Rummaging through it and breaking several things he located the phone, and called the police and screamed at them that there was a man with a gun at the school and they had better get there quick. Throwing the phone back at Hazel, he ran out of the Gym.

Several people began to scream, scared that they were going to be victims of the shooting. Mr. Radditch quickly locked the doors to the gym, frightened that if they tried to evacuate Rick would catch them first.

Emma clung to J.T., trembling.

"J.T.," she said. "The kids...if Rick gets to us..."

"Shhhh," J.T. said. "We are going to be fine. Don't worry, please."

Mr. Radditch went over the sign in sheet, checking to see if anyone was missing besides Paige and Spinner.

"Where are those police?" he asked worriedly.

As his eyes scanned over the sheet, he drew in his breath sharply. Where were Manny and Craig?

Craig walked down the hall, one guiding Manny and one covering her eyes.

"Where are we going?" Manny asked, giggling.

"Somewhere amazing," Craig promised.

Finally he found the door he was looking for. He opened it and switched on the light. Then he took his hand off of Manny's eyes.

"Look," he said.

"Wow," Manny marveled. "What is this place?"

"The old drama room, or as me and Spinner called it, the hall of mirrors. We were the only ones who knew about it, at least I hope so," Craig said.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"Manny, please don't laugh at me when I say this, but I think that I still love you," Craig said.

Manny wrapped her arms around Craig's neck and the kissed. Suddenly, the door burst open, and they broke apart nervously.

"Rick?!?" Craig said.

"Craig, help," Paige said.

"Shut up!" Rick commanded. "How did you all know that this room was here? Paige, get down there."

He kicked Paige in the leg and she tripped down the stairs. Luckily Craig grabbed her before she fell on the ground. He gently sat her down by one of the mirrors.

"Man, what are you doing?" Craig yelled.

"Oh, something I have been wanting to do since school," Rick said. His eyes narrowed as they passed over Manny.

"You..." he said. Manny started to move behind Craig. "You...oh I didn't forget you, not by a long shot. We were two outcasts, both of us rejected by the crowd. We were perfect for each other. You just wouldn't have me. You were too good for me."

"Rick, I" Manny started to say.

"Goodbye, Manny. Now no one will ever have you again," Rick said and raised the gun, pointing it right between Manny's eyes. Manny trembled and shielded her head, not wanting to look at the gun right before it killed her.

"No! Rick!" Craig yelled. He wasn't going to loose Manny again. He ran and slipped right in between of the bullet and Manny. Rick had poor aim and was startled by Craig's actions, so the bullet got him right in the stomach.

Craig grunted and fell to the floor. Blood immediately began to pool around him. Manny quickly knelt to the ground beside him, and cried.

"Craig," she said quietly, not wanting to make him feel any worse. "Craig, can you hear me?"

Craig's eyes were barely open, and his breathing was short and labored. Rick looked back and forth at them and ran from the room. Paige, who had a sprained ankle from the stairs, crawled over to where Craig was.

"Craig," Manny said again, stroking his hand. "Craig, please don't leave me. I love you; don't let me loose you again."

Meanwhile, Rick shot the lock on the gym door and walked in, laughing at all the terrified faces.

"So, who shall go first?" he cackled.

A gun shot ran through the air, and Rick fell forward, dead, revealing a police officer right behind him, holding up a smoking gun.

"Did he harm anyone?" the cop asked.

"Go check the old drama room!" Mr. Radditch yelled. He had a feeling that Craig had taken Manny there. The cop ran out of the room, and all the students quickly walked outside, as some more cops covered up Rick's lifeless body.

Spinner, meanwhile, was running through the halls, screaming Paige's name and looking in every room. Finally, he reached the drama room and found Manny and Paige both kneeling around Craig.

"Hey!" Spinner yelled behind him to the cops. "Down here!"

He then rushed down the stairs towards them. He dropped down to where they were.

"Paige, Manny, are you guys okay?" he asked.

Both nodded, and then Paige burst into tears and buried her face into Spinner's shoulder.

Cops ran into the room, along with a paramedic. They ran down to Craig and asked Manny what happened. Still in shock, she mumbled out some words, shaking her head as tears rolled down her face.

"Get some more meds down here," the paramedic yelled. "And tell them to bring the stretcher. This guy needs to get to the hospital now, or he's got no chance."

The cop ran off to get some more paramedics, and Manny continued to cry. Craig looked almost dead now, and Manny could barely feel his pulse. His hand was beginning to feel cold.

"Why us?" Paige cried. "Why now?"

Spinner sat speechless, wanting to answer her, but there were no words to say. There was nothing anyone could do now but hope, pray, and wait for a miracle.


	7. Chapter 7

Manny sat in the hospital waiting room, nervously biting her nail, something she hadn't done since she was a little kid. But she wasn't even worried about that right now. Al she was worried about was Craig. It was her fault that he had been shot. He shouldn't have taken that bullet for her. Now he was going to die, when it should have been her. Crying, Manny slumped farther down in her seat.

"Manny," Emma said, walking into the hospital waiting room. She hurried over to where Manny sat, and wrapped her up in a tight hug, while Manny cried on her shoulder.

"Manny, it's okay," Emma said in the most soothing voice she could muster right now. "He is going to be fine."

Manny just shook her head and kept crying. A doctor walked into the room, and Manny quickly wiped her eyes and stood up.

"Manny Santos?" he asked. Manny nodded. "You were present at the scene of the accident?"

"It wasn't an accident," Emma began, but Manny cut her off and said that yes, she was with Craig when he was hurt.

"Well, Craig is drifting in and out of consciousness, which is sort of a good sign," the doctor explained. "Although it would be even better if he could stay awake, the fact that he is awake and not unconscious is a good sign. He lost a lot of blood."

"Can I see him?" Manny asked.

"Well, normally I would say no, but yes, I suppose you can."

"Wait, uh, sir," Emma called after the doctor. "How is Paige Michaelchuck?"

"Her ankle will be a bit sore for a while, but otherwise she will be fine," the doctor said. "She was released a while ago, and I believe her boyfriend took her to her hotel."

Emma nodded and started walking down the hall towards where Manny had gone, but stopped. Manny needed some time alone with Craig. So Emma sat in the waiting room and waited for J.T. to park the car and come inside.

Meanwhile, all the students who were previously at the reunion had returned to their hotel rooms or homes. Sean had taken Alex to her hotel, and they had talked for awhile while having some coffee in the café. Alex was still a bit shaken up, and Sean was doing his best to comfort her. Spinner and Paige had returned to Paige's hotel room, and weren't doing anything that they shouldn't; Spinner was just holding Paige in his arms, trying to get her to stop shaking. Liberty and John had already caught their flight home, but Liberty was chatting away to John about what kind of kid Rick had been and stuff like that, and Jimmy and Ashley were on the same flight. Both of the couples lived in California now. Hazel was lying in her hotel room, wondering what had happened to Paige. She still hadn't heard the whole story and was terrified that Paige was dead.

Meanwhile, Manny sat by Craig's bed, holding his hand and talking to him. She mostly talked about her life and about the life they had in high school. Then her eyes filled up with tears. The doctor said that Craig would probably wake up and be in and out of it, but she had only seen him asleep.

"Craig," she said. "I know that you probably can't hear me. But please, if you can hear me, please don't leave me. You can't die with me knowing that we probably could have had another chance. Please Craig, I love you."

Manny sat with Craig and continued holding his hand, and she then fell asleep in the chair by his bed.

Craig awoke in the very early morning, and looked over at Manny and smiled. Then he looked around the room and realized where he was. He tried to sit up, and let out a small cry of pain when he felt the pain that reminded him that yesterday he had been shot.

Manny's eyes fluttered open, and then opened wide.

"Craig!" she said. "You're awake. Oh thank goodness. I was so scared."

Manny leaned over and carefully, not to hurt him, laid a kiss on his waiting lips. They continued to kiss until a nurse came in to give Craig some medicine.

"Ahem," she said, and Manny and Craig reluctantly broke apart. "Excuse me young lady, but you shouldn't be in here. You will have to leave until visiting hours."

Manny shared one more kiss with Craig, and then stood up and left, after they exchanged I love you's.

Once she walked into the waiting room, she found Emma and J.T. sitting and leafing through a magazine. Emma looked up at the sound of Manny's footsteps and quickly stood.

"Hey," she said. "I waited for you last night, but you didn't come. So I figured I would come this morning and find you. How's Craig?"

"Good, he is awake," Manny said, with a huge grin on her face.

"Come on," Emma said. "Lets go to our hotel, let you get a shower and some food, and then we will come back."

Manny nodded and thanked her. She was so happy. Craig was alive, and they were together. A frown tugged at her mouth when she remembered that she had to leave tonight to go back to work. But she would see Craig again very soon. She would make sure of that.

She was never going to lose him again.


	8. Chapter 8

"Paige," Spinner whispered. "Paige, wake up."

Paige was still laying on her bed, fast asleep. When Spinner was gone for just a while to get some stuff from his house, Paige staggered to the mini bar and was passed out drunk by the time Spinner got back.

"uhrh," Paige mumbled. "I'm tired. Just a few more minutes...hours."

"No, Paige wake up," Spinner said. "We are meeting Hazel for lunch."

"Uh, okay," Paige said, and sat up. "I do not remember what happened, why is it almost noon? And..."

Her voice trailed off and her eyes grew wide as she realized that Spinner had been in her room when she woke up.

"Uh, Spin, did we?" Paige started to ask.

Realizing what she was asking, Spinner quickly reassured her that no, they hadn't done anything wrong, just that they had come after being at the school.

Paige's eyes grew watery.

"The school," she whispered. "Is Craig okay?"

"Yeah, he will be all right. But right now you have to go get ready. We are having lunch and then your flight is leaving, unless you want to postpone it," Spinner said with a hint of hopefulness in his voice.

"No," Paige said. "I have to get back to work, and as sad as it makes me, I don't want to be here right now. But not because of you. It breaks my heart to leave you, just, the school and all."

Spinner nodded, although he still felt sadness tugging at his heart. He was losing her again.

Paige leaned in and kissed him. Spinner kissed her back, but then pulled apart before they got distracted, and told her to get ready. Paige nodded and left for the bathroom.

Meanwhile, Manny sat by Craig's bed, reading him the cards that he had already gotten. After a while, Craig got bored and reached over, taking the card from Manny's hand.

"Let's talk about...us," he said.

Manny nodded.

"I think that I want to be with you forever, but I don't know if you feel the same way," Craig said.

"Of course I do. I always have Craig. I love you," Manny said.

Craig sat up and leaned towards Manny, and they kissed.

"Now, the only thing I worry about is the fact that this may be the pain medication talking," Manny said.

"Never," Craig said, kissing her again.

"Ehem, children," a voice said. Looking up, Manny groaned. It was the tyrant nurse. For some reason she hated to see Manny with Craig.

"Craig, time for some more medication," she sneered.

"Nurse," Craig said after he took the medicine. "You wouldn't happen to know when I can go home, would you."

Grumbling, the overweight frizzy haired nurse reached for his charts at the foot of the bed.

"Well, the doctor wrote here that you can go home tonight, if you feel up to it," she said in an impatient voice.

"Oh, I definitely feel up to it," Craig said.

"Hey, you," the nurse said. "You left your cell phone up front at the desk. Here."

Manny caught the phone that the nurse had sent flying through the air.

"Thanks," she said, and the nurse walked off. Looking at the phone, she gasped. Her flight left in an hour.

"Craig," Manny said. "I have to go. My job...I have to be back today or I'm fired."

"Oh, well I understand," Craig said sadly. After one last kiss, Manny left the hospital room.

Once home, Manny flipped on the light to her house. She had gone to work just to find out they didn't need her for that day. Manny collapsed on her bed, exhausted. She missed Craig already.

Back in New York, Paige lay on her couch, feeling the same way about Spinner. She had only left him a few hours ago and she was already dying, she wanted to see him so bad. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"Great, just what I want," she grumbled. Getting up, she walked to the door. Opening it, she gasped and then burst into tears.

Spinner knelt on one knee in front of her, and in his hand was a ring.

"Paige, marry me," he said.


	9. Chapter 9

"Spin," Paige said, still crying. "I...don't know what to say."

"Say yes," Spin said, ignoring the pain is his knee. He had knelt on the cold, hard ground for nearly five minutes before getting up the courage to ring the doorbell.

"Yes, of course," Paige said.

Spinner yelled (well, whooped with joy would be a more correct term) and jumped up from the ground, kissing Paige and enveloping her in a tight hug.

"Spinner, I can't believe that you came all this way...and so soon," Paige said.

"Yeah, well, about two seconds after you left I figured out that I couldn't stand to be without you, and I refused to leave you again. So I boarded the next flight I could get to get here, and well, the rest doesn't matter, except for that we are now officially a 'we', and that we will never be apart again."

"I love you," Paige said, and kissed him again. Soon they went off to celebrate, and while driving to a restaurant Paige chatted away at all the plans they would have to make. She couldn't wait to live happily ever after.

"Let's have a small wedding with just our closes families and friends," Paige said.

"Even better, lets elope to Vegas right now," Spinner said.

Paige playfully punched him in the arm. They continued to talk away.

After a while, they decided that they didn't want to wait very long, they loved each other too much. So they settled on a date in just three weeks. Although it was soon, they just couldn't wait. A simple wedding with their closest friends and family wouldn't be too hard to plan.

Two weeks later in Ohio, Manny's phone was ringing. She ran across the room and picked it up with a hurried hello. She was dying to hear from Craig.

"Hey, sweet," Craig's voice said.

"Craig," Manny sighed. "It's so unbelievably good to hear your voice."

"You too. I miss you so much hon," Craig said. They chatted for a while about what had happened since they last talked yesterday.

"Hey, Manny, are you going to the wedding...Paige and Spinner's?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, my boss said I could have it off," Manny said.

"Great well, um, make sure you save a slow song for me," Craig said.

"Don't be silly, they are all for you," Manny laughed.

"So are you sure you are doing okay?" Craig asked.

"Yeah, aside from missing you so much I can hardly stand it, I'm okay," Manny said. Suddenly she heard her oven timer going off. "Craig I have to go now."

"Okay, baby. Be careful, and I'll call you tomorrow. And remember that I love you."

"I love you too."

After saying goodnight, Manny hung up the phone.

Later on...

It was two days before the wedding, and Paige was going crazy.

"I swear, I must have been crazy when I agreed to having this thing in three weeks. There's no way," she complained. Hazel, who had flown in to help Paige get ready, was trying to calm her down.

"Paige, it's going to be okay," Hazel said. "It's all ready. We just need to go get your dress, and get you all made up tomorrow. I already checked the reception area. It is gorgeous and ready to go."

Paige stood and stretched, and then walked to the living room, Hazel trailing behind.

"Thank gosh you're here, or else I think I might have died," Paige said to Hazel.

"We have got two hours and fifteen minutes until we have to go to your wedding dress appointment," Hazel said.

"Good, that gives me some time to do something I have been meaning to catch up on," Paige said. And with that, she fell asleep.

Meanwhile, Manny was at her hotel, holding up two dresses in front of the mirror. She still hadn't decided between the shorter teal one, or the longer black one. The teal one had no back, and went down to right above her knees. The black one was sleeveless, a tube top, but went down to her ankles. She looked at the clock. It was just about noon, and she was feeling tired. Yawning, she walked downstairs to the small café and ordered a coffee. Then walking into the lobby, she saw a very familiar face.

"Craig!" she yelled.

Craig turned around and smiled that one smile, the one that made Manny weak in the knees. She dropped her coffee, not even caring if it spilled. She ran towards Craig and jumped into his arms, kissing him all over his face.

"Craig, I thought you were out of town until tomorrow," she said in between kisses.

"I had to be with you," Craig said, leaning back a bit and studying her face. He brushed a stray peace of hair from her face. "Had to see your beautiful face."

Manny smiled and was about to kiss him again, when she noticed that everyone was looking at them.

"You know, maybe we should go to my room," Manny said. Craig nodded and took her hand, and together they went to the room.

Paige stood in the wedding dress boutique, looking at the puffy monstrosity, almost eating her alive.

"Um," she said to the assistant. "I don't think this is one is going to work."

"Oh, but you look beautiful," she said.

"The color isn't right," Hazel said without thinking. Paige shot her a strange look, and then walked to the dressing room.

"Haze," she said through the door. "This is taking forever. I just can't find it."

Paige then looked on the dress she had just put on. For once, she actually liked it. No, she loved it. This dress was gorgeous.

"Hazel," she said, stepping out of the dressing room.

"I think you have found the one," Hazel said. Paige nodded, and then after putting her regular dress on, she waltzed to the cashier and paid.

Meanwhile, Manny and Craig sat on her hotel bed talking.

"So, tell me," Manny said, holding up the dresses. "What dress do you like better?"

"The green one," Craig said.

"It's called teal," Manny laughed. She threw the dresses on a nearby chair, and jumped onto the bed. She and Craig started kissing, and the dresses were, of course, soon forgotten. After a little while, Manny came up for air.

"Craig," she said. "I never got my coffee, and I am so hungry. Lets go out to eat."

"This is funner," Craig said.

"More fun," Manny corrected, and then stood up. Craig pulled her down again, and started to kiss her, but Manny freed herself from his grasp, and jumped up laughing.

"Come back here," Craig said.

"You'll have to catch me first," Manny said. She grabbed the hotel key off the table, and ran out the room. Craig grabbed his jacket and followed her.

He caught up to her near the elevators.

"You know," Craig said. "I'm really glad you are on the highest floor of this tall building. It gives us a longer ride."

He then pulled Manny to him, and they began to kiss again. They didn't even notice when the elevator made a ring sound to alert them they had made it to the ground floor, and when the doors opened.

"Ahem," said a voice.

Manny and Craig breathlessly pulled apart and looked over to see Emma and J.T. looking at them.

"Having fun?" Emma laughed.

"Yes," Craig said. "And now if you will excuse us..."

He reached over to hit the close door button, but Manny stopped him.

"Come on," she said. "I'm hungry."

After a good meal with Emma and J.T., Craig excused himself, saying he had to use the restroom.

He hurried over to the jewelry shop across from the restaurant.

"Is it ready?" he asked the woman working there.

The woman reached under a counter and pulled out a beautiful diamond ring. Craig hurried and paid for it, and then placed the small box into his pocket, and started to walk back towards the restaurant.

"Tonight," he said. "Tonight is the night."


	10. Chapter 10

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Mason!" the D.J. said.

Everyone at the reception clapped and whistled as Paige and Spinner, newly married, walked down into hall.

Later on, after they had stood in the reception line for what seemed like hours, they held each other close as they danced the first dance.

"I love you," Spinner whispered.

"I love you too honey. I always will," Paige said. They kissed, and the dance was over. The dance floor began to fill up, and was swarmed with people, but Manny and Craig didn't even notice.

"Manny," Craig said.

"Mm?" Manny's head was lying against Craig's chest, and as they held to one another, Manny was convinced that she never wanted to let go.

"Manny lets go outside for a sec," Craig said.

Manny took his hand, and they walked out to a bench. Craig sat down and gently pulled Manny down with him. He kissed her softly and then took a deep breath.

He was scared. Although he was sure that se loved him, he wasn't so sure that she was ready to get married again. Her husband had died not very long ago. He silently said a short prayer in his head.

"Manny," he said. "I love you."

Dropping to one knee, he pulled out the small satin box holding the ring. He then opened it and held it up to Manny.

"Marry me?" he asked nervously.

Manny started to cry, and Craig nervously wondered if this was good or bad.

"Of course!" she said. Craig smiled and slid the ring onto her finger. She then stepped up and forward hugging him. He lost his balance and they both tumbled to the ground. Manny didn't care, and kissed Craig. Craig kissed her back, and they lay there kissing until Emma came up behind them.

"Manny? Craig!" she said. "What are you doing?"

She saw the ring on Manny's finger and screamed.

"Oh my gosh, finally," she laughed. She held out a hand and helped Manny up, and hugged her as Craig got up, brushing leaves and dirt off of his suit.

"Emma?" J.T. said confused. He then realized what was going on. "Well it took you long enough Craig. We had a bet going to see how long it would take you to realize you were meant for each other."

Emma hit him in the shoulder as Manny and Craig laughed.

After a while in the cold air, they decided to go back into the hall. Manny slid her ring upside down so it wouldn't look like a wedding ring. This was Paige and Spinner's night, and she didn't want to steal it from them. However, when Spinner went up to talk to Craig, he shook Manny's hand. His eyes grew wide, and he turned the ring over quickly.

"You guys are getting married? That is so great!" he yelled, loud enough for everyone to hear. Pretty soon everyone was swarming the couple, offering congratulations and wanting to see the ring.

After a while, everyone gathered outside, waiting for Paige and Spinner to emerge. They were leaving for the honeymoon, and everyone held rice, ready to throw it at the happy couple. Soon, they came out the doors and ran to the car. Craig held Manny around the waist and smiled. He couldn't believe how lucky he was.

Meanwhile, Manny watched as Spinner and Paige drove away. She couldn't wait. In a while, that would be her and Craig. She smiled and leaned against Craig. Everything was perfect. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

Right?


End file.
